Genocidal Consequences
by FinaleWRITING
Summary: CHARA after passing the barrier has a final test to face against a man in a hooded trench coat. DETERMINATION and all who will win?
1. Part 1: Guard's Worries

CHARA had approached the barrier with Asgore's soul in her hand hoping to destroy existence of all life. Monsters. Humans. EVERYONE. She was going to show them the true meaning. Little did she know there was a guardian from the surface protecting the barrier from threats. This guardian... let's just say he was always prepared for the job. After the report of Frisk dissapearing into the depths of Mt. Ebbot he had been focused. He had a rusted dagger and 2 grenades on a bet that kept his wavering blue-hooded trench coat steady on his slightly tanned skin. When CHARA picked up the slowly breaking monster soul he felt a breeze of a worrying essence. DUST. He had to face the truth. GENOCIDE or PACIFIST. He knew one truth was here. He saw in a box near his glowing cyan soul.

*You are filled with PATIENCE


	2. Part 2: The Real Knife Strikes

CHARA was approaching the light of the sun. She passed straight through the barrier and walked toward her home. She was stopped by him and his rusted blade. "You know why I don't use the serrated side? It takes to much work to clean of your blood for the jagged edges." he said. CHARA kept inching closer to him with the knife and her smile. "Do you really know why I committed GENOCIDAL ACTS?" CHARA responded. "Every piece fits in its place. You should let me get my revenge on the humans." He quickly said afterwards "There is no more CONTINUE or RESET. You've broken it. One false step and you'll crumble" CHARA frowned at the response, she then grinned and said "You can't stop a being made of pure DETERMINATION". He drew his knife and threw it into CHARA's soul. The soul had shattered in the middle and broke into pieces of dust. In front of his eyes everything went back to a previous state in time. CHARA standing by a SAVE POINT and his knife still in it's slot. This was going to be a fight to go down in history. He grabbed a grenade and tossed it at CHARA's RESET button. HE saw as the timeline was about to be erased he had knew his timing was perfect. As he braced for impact the RESET button blew up. Both souls were glowing ready for combat.

When CHARA thought that the fight was going to begin he said one last thing. "Now for your final test. How much 'DETERMINATION' will it take to stop me?"


	3. Part 3: The One FINALE

**A/N : The resets here are usually recorded as attempts or alternate timelines. They aren't a RESTART or anything fancy like the TRUE RESET or ERASE button.  
**

Both souls lit up the dark sky and all the village could see what was happening. They all knew that he had trained for the worst case scenario when IT happened. Chara was standing in front waiting for an opening to strike. The guard left no openings in his defense with a grenade ready in his hand. When he reached for the safety pin on the explosive he pulled it out and then said arm got chopped off. With his other hand he quickly took the grenade threw it straight up and hit with the smooth part of his knife as a baseball bat. CHARA blew up instantly when it made contact with her 'flesh'. Everything reset again. Back to the start of the fight. In the corridor looking at CHARA's knife. Out of instinct the guard spin throws the knife to where CHARA jumps up into two grenades about to explode. Another RESET. He realized his fate was almost inevitable. Kill CHARA, CHARA returns, repeat unknown amount of times, be killed by CHARA. He had to confront CHARA again, and again, and again. There was no triumph until the 16th RESET. "Hey, CHARA... I know who you are, what you are. You're an _amalgam_ just like Alphys' experiments. YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!" He quickly jolted up and threw a grenade behind CHARA and as she moved forward to dodge she got quickly decapitated and blown up by the guard. "And that's my evidence..."

And then came the next RESET...

It was the inevitable,

slowly coming closer,

and closer,

closer...

Just an amalgam, all it was is an amalgam. There is ONE FINALE here and it won't be the REVENGE of CHARA. He threw his blade at CHARA who was inching closer. After stabbing CHARA's heart he kicked her into a grenade in mid-air. RESET, RESET, RESET... "I won't give in..." said the guard. Chara replied with "JUST LET ME WIN."

But he didn't see it as an issue.

He just put it as a threat ahead of him.

to his benifit...?

That was not the threat at hand. He in fact, was one of the chosen timeline viewers. Was it by fate or curiosity? Is his ability to see into the timeline his other benefit? He wasn't sure either, but his blade was ready. This could be his FINAL strike back. But, of course he wouldn't know. His ability was not seeing into the future nor the past. He could see through a few RESETS and remember almost everything. Almost like a famed monster with a glowing left eye. His eye however was a plain human eye. Brown. Simple. The eye was simple but you could always see into him and see his trait. He was patient. He could wait the genocide out. He was patient. His blade was readied for a fight he could never forget, or remember. He could fight Chara and break the GENOCIDE LOOP.

And what mattered most, ...it was never KILL or BE KILLED.

 **A/N: Hey this isn't the last part even though the title and major breaks between chapters. Stay tuned :3**


End file.
